1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery rental system and apparatus by which a battery is rented to a specified user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous vehicle rental systems for rental of bicycles or other vehicles exist in accordance with prior techniques. For example, for an automobile rental system, the general practice is one in which a customer completes the necessary documents at the rental company and receives a key, and after rental and use of a desired automobile for a predetermined time period, the vehicle is returned to the rental company. In this case, the handling of receipt and delivery of the rental contract and key, and accounting calculations necessary upon return of the vehicle, result in considerable complexity for the customer and rental company employees alike.
Thus, for example, in a system disclosed by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 6-68095, a distinguishing means, such as a magnetic card which is in the possession of a member, is read by an evaluating means installed in the automobile, thereby judging whether use of the vehicle is valid or not, and if such use is possible, the door is unlocked and rental of the vehicle is permitted. On the other hand, the position of the concerned vehicle can be tracked by a central control apparatus via an automobile position discernment device. In this case, simplification of the rental procedure can be achieved, and since the position of the vehicle can be discerned, an advantage is attained in that the degree of freedom in returning the vehicle can be improved.
Further, in a system disclosed by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 7-325959, in a rental station in which plural portable telephones are received, a card possessed by the user is employed, and a desired portable telephone is rented, wherein the rental fee therefor is calculated based on a summed value of use units which is internally stored within the portable telephone.
However, according to such conventional techniques, a structure is not provided in which a certain type, or the like, of vehicle or portable phone, selectable by the user, can be easily and conveniently chosen.
On the other hand, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2-93796, an apparatus is disclosed enabling a battery owned by a user to be electrically charged for a fee.
However, there is no discussion concerning battery management. Much less, no conventional technique is seen in which a system for rental of detachable batteries is disclosed.
More specifically, in electric vehicles, such as electric automobiles and electric two wheeled vehicles, batteries are installed therein, wherein a driving force or an assisted propulsive power is provided from such a power source. Naturally, it is required that the battery be charged beforehand.
However, such batteries are relatively high in cost, and it is a fact that charging thereof requires a considerable time. Accordingly, a system and apparatus are desired in which batteries, which are already in a charged stated, can be optionally supplied. Further, for theft prevention, it is necessary to have a structure which permits rental of batteries to only specified users.